Fluorescent oligonucleotide probes are important tools for genetic analysis, in both genomic research and development, and in clinical medicine. One particularly useful class of fluorescent probes is self quenching probes, also known as fluorescence energy transfer probes, or FET probes. Although the design of different probes using this motif may vary in detail, FET probes contain both a fluorophore and quencher tethered to an oligonucleotide. The fluorophore and the quencher are configured to produce a signal only as a result of hybridization to an intended target. Despite the limited availability of FET probes, techniques incorporating their use are rapidly displacing competitive methods.
Probes containing a fluorophore-quencher pair have been developed for hybridization assays where the probe forms a hairpin structure, i.e., where the probe hybridizes to itself to form a loop such that the quencher molecule is brought into proximity with the reporter molecule in the absence of a complementary nucleic acid sequence to prevent the formation of the hairpin structure (see, for example, WO 90/03446; European Patent Application No. 0 601 889 A2). When a complementary target sequence is present, hybridization of the probe to the complementary target sequence disrupts the hairpin structure and causes the probe to adopt a conformation where the quencher molecule is no longer close enough to the reporter molecule to quench the reporter molecule. As a result, the probes provide an increased fluorescent signal when hybridized to a target sequence than when they are unhybridized. Probes including a hairpin structure can be difficult to design and may interfere with the hybridization of the probe to the target sequence.
Assays have also been developed for identifying the presence of a hairpin structure using two separate probes, one containing a reporter molecule and the other a quencher molecule (see, Meringue, et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 22: 920-928 (1994)). In these assays, the fluorescence signal of the reporter molecule decreases when hybridized to the target sequence due to the quencher molecule being brought into proximity with the reporter molecule.
One particularly important application for probes including a reporter-quencher molecule pair is their use in nucleic acid amplification reactions, such as polymerase chain reactions (PCR), to detect the presence and amplification of a target nucleic acid sequence. In general, nucleic acid amplification techniques have opened broad new approaches to genetic testing and DNA analysis (see, for example, Arnheim et al. Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61: 131-156 (1992)). PCR, in particular, has become a research tool of major importance with applications in, for example, cloning, analysis of genetic expression, DNA sequencing, genetic mapping and drug discovery (see, Arnheim et al., supra; Gilliland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87: 2725-2729 (1990); Bevan et al., PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 222-228 (1992); Green et al., PCR Methods and Applications, 1: 77-90 (1991); Blackwell et al., Science, 250: 1104-1110 (1990)).
Commonly used methods for detecting nucleic acid amplification products require that the amplified product be separated from unreacted primers. This is typically achieved either through the use of gel electrophoresis, which separates the amplification product from the primers on the basis of a size differential, or through the immobilization of the product, allowing free primer to be washed away. However, three methods for monitoring the amplification process without prior separation of primer have been described. All of them are based on FRET, and none of them detect the amplified product directly. Instead, all three methods detect some event related to amplification. For that reason, they are accompanied by problems of high background, and are not quantitative, as discussed below.
One method, described in Wang et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,853; Wang et al., Anal. Chem., 67: 1197-1203 (1995)), uses an energy transfer system in which energy transfer occurs between two fluorophores on the probe. In this method, detection of the amplified molecule takes place in the amplification reaction vessel, without the need for a separation step. This method, however, does not detect the amplified product, but instead detects the dissociation of primer from the “energy-sink” oligonucleotide. Thus, this method is dependent on detection of a decrease in emissions; a significant portion of labeled primer must be utilized in order to achieve a reliable difference between the signals before and after the reaction.
A second method detecting an amplification product without prior separation of primer and product is the 5′-nuclease PCR assay (also referred to as the TaqMan™ assay) (Holland et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 88: 7276-7280 (1991); Lee et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 21: 3761-3766 (1993)). This assay detects the accumulation of a specific PCR product by hybridization and cleavage of a doubly labeled fluorogenic probe (the “TaqMan” probe) during the amplification reaction. The fluorogenic probe consists of an oligonucleotide labeled with both a fluorescent reporter dye and a quencher dye. During PCR, this probe is cleaved by the 5′-exonuclease activity of DNA polymerase if, and only if, it hybridizes to the segment being amplified. Cleavage of the probe generates an increase in the fluorescence intensity of the reporter dye.
In the TaqMan assay, the donor and quencher are preferably located on the 3′- and 5′-ends of the probe, because the requirement that 5′-3 hydrolysis be performed between the fluorophore and quencher may be met only when these two moieties are not too close to each other (Lyamichev et al., Science, 260:778-783 (1993). This requirement is a serious drawback of the assay as the efficiency of energy transfer decreases with the inverse sixth power of the distance between the reporter and quencher. Thus, if the quencher is not close enough to the reporter to achieve the most efficient quenching the background emissions from unhybridized probe can be quite high.
Yet another method of detecting amplification products that relies on the use of energy transfer is the “beacon probe” method described by Tyagi et al. (Nature Biotech., 14:303-309 (1996)) which is also the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,119,801 and 5,312,728 to Lizardi et al. This method employs oligonucleotide hybridization probes that can form hairpin structures. On one end of the hybridization probe (either the 5′- or 3′-end) there is a donor fluorophore, and on the other end, an acceptor moiety. In this method, the acceptor moiety is a quencher, absorbing energy from the donor. Thus when the beacon is in the open conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is detectable, whereas when the beacon is in hairpin (closed) conformation, the fluorescence of the donor fluorophore is quenched. When employed in PCR, the molecular beacon probe, which hybridizes to one of the strands of the PCR product, is in “open conformation,” and fluorescence is detected, while those that remain unhybridized will not fluoresce. As a result, the amount of fluorescence will increase as the amount of PCR product increases, and thus can be used as a measure of the progress of the PCR.
Because this method is based on hybridization of the probe to a template region between the primer sequences, it has a number or problems associated with it. For example, it is unlikely that the beacon probes will hybridize quantitatively to one strand of double-stranded PCR product, especially when the amplification product is much longer than the beacon probe.
Additional limitations have also impeded the application and use of FET probes. First, currently available probe designs have a higher fluorescent noise background than is desirable. In some cases this is due to the difficulty of purifying the probe which must be rigorously purged of any spurious fluorescent byproducts. As a result probes must undergo at least 2 levels of purification before they are acceptable. This labor factor results in very high probe cost, approximately $300-$600 per probe. A second fundamental limitation is the inherent noise of the probe itself which is a result of the physical geometry of the probe which places constraints on the fluorophore and quencher interaction.
More recently, oligonucleotides have been shown to bind in a sequence-specific manner to duplex DNA to form triplexes. Single-stranded nucleic acid, primarily RNA, is the target molecule for oligonucleotides that are used to inhibit gene expression by an “antisense” mechanism (Uhlmann, E., et al., Chem Reviews (1990) 90:543-584; van der Krol, A. R., et al., Biotechniques (1988) 6:958-976). Antisense oligonucleotides are postulated to exert an effect on target gene expression by hybridizing with a complementary RNA sequence. In this model, the hybrid RNA-oligonucleotide duplex interferes with one or more aspects of RNA metabolism including processing, translation and metabolic turnover. Chemically modified oligonucleotides have been used to enhance their nuclease stability.
Duplex DNA can be specifically recognized by oligormers based on a recognizable nucleomonomer sequence. Exemplary recognition rules are outlined by Maher III, L. J., et al., Science (1989) 245:725-730; Moser, H. E., et al., Science (1987) 238:645-650; Beal, P. A., et al., Science (1992) 251:1360-1363; Cooney, M., et al., Science (1988) 241:456-459; and Hogan, M. E., et al., EP Publication 375408.
Sequence-specific targeting of both single-stranded and duplex target sequences has applications in diagnosis, analysis, and therapy. Under some circumstances wherein such binding is to be effected, it is advantageous to stabilize the resulting duplex or triplex over long time periods.
The use of triple helix (or triplex) complexes as a means for inhibition of the expression of target gene expression was previously adduced (International Application No. PCT/US89/05769). Triple helix structures have been shown to interfere with target gene expression (International Application No. PCT/US91/09321; Young, S. L., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (1991) 88:10023-10026), demonstrating the feasibility of this approach.
European Patent Application No. 92103712.3, Rahim, S. G., et al (Antiviral Chem. Chemother. (1992) 3:293-297), and International Application No. PCT/SE91/00653 describe pyrimidine nucleomonomers having an unsaturated group in the 5-position. 5-Propynyl and 5-ethynyl groups are among the described derivatives.
Synthesis of nucleomonomers having unsaturated alkyl groups at the 5-position of uracil has been described (DeClercq, E., et al., J. Med. Chem. (1983) 26:661-666; Goodchild, J., et al., J. Med. Chem. (1983) 26:1252-1257). Oligomers containing 5-propynyl modified pyrimidines have been described (Froehler, B. C., et al., Tetrahedron Letters (1992) 33:5307-5310).
Conversion of 5-propynyl-2′-deoxyuridine, 5-butynyl-2′-deoxyuridine and related compounds to the 5′-triphosphate followed by incorporation of the monomer into oligomers by E. coli polymerase has been described (Valko, K., et al., J. Liquid Chromatog. (1989) 12:2103-2116; Valko, K. et al., J. Chromatog. (1990) 506:35-44). These studies were conducted as a structure to activity analysis of nucleotide analogs having a series of substitutions at the 5-position of uracil. The activity of the nucleotide analogs as substrates for E. coli polymerase was examined and correlated with characteristics such as the hydrophobicity of the monomer. No information was presented regarding the properties of oligomers containing the analogs.
Oligomers having enhanced affinity for complementary target nucleic acid sequences would have improved properties for diagnostic applications, therapeutic applications and research reagents. Moreover, there exists in the art a need for improved probes for detecting nucleic acids (e.g., amplification products) rapidly, sensitively, reliably and quantitatively. Ideal probes would give rise to minimal background signal and be easily and inexpensively prepared. Quite surprisingly, the present invention provides such probes. Oligomeric FET and FRET probes of the present invention have improved binding affinity for double stranded and/or single stranded target sequences.